Why not Rose?
by Niacin
Summary: AU. Petunia Evans is upset as she goes out with Vernon Dursley, however he just upsets her more and she runs into two wizards: Arthur Weasley and Sirius Black. Will future short sequel moments.
1. Chapter 1

Petunia had always been jealous of Lily. Her eyes burned sharpely as she quickened her stride out of her home. Vernon had asked her out last week and she now stood in front of a fancy restaurant as she fiddled with her clothes. It somehow felt important this night. She had been on dates with Vernon before, but this time felt different. He had been nervous when he asked. As always Vernon had assumed her to agree, leaving her behind before she could could answer. It made her feel as if she had no choice but to go out with him. Frustration then flashed through her. Her sister had come home with a boy! Of course her sister would find someone like that! And they had wanted to marry as well. Angrily she kicked against a pine cone on the ground. She suddenly wished her sister had stayed at Hogwarts.

The restaurant Vernon had asked her to looked incredibly fancy. Petunia shyly walked in and asked if there was a reservation for the name Dursley. The waitress guided her to Vernon, who was already sitting at a table. He wore a suit that was not flattering at all. She thought he looked like a tiny sausage. Weren't men supposed to look stunning in tuxedos? Potter certainly had. She ignored her thoughts as she smiled at Vernon and hesitantly took his hands.

"Pet, it is so good to see you," Vernon greeted. He looked a bit nervous. Petunia never really liked her name, neither being called pet as if she were his dog or cat or something. Why couldn't her parents have called her Rose or Fleur or Jasmine or Iris or Daisy or Holly or.. It felt as if they knew she could never compare to Lily. She would never do magic. She would always be normal. It stung. She noticed a glass of wine that Vernon must have preordered for her. She quickly emptied the glass. She winced; the wine had probably been expensive. Vernon however did not seemed to notice as he was struggling with a cuff link. He smiled up at her. "I hope you like the restaurant, only the best for my Pet," he said softly

Suddenly Petunia felt very unsure. Wasn't this what she wanted; someone who tried to make her feel special? She suddenly realised she had been silent, as Vernon was shooting her tentative looks. "It's lovely, Vernon," she said reassuringly.

"Good," Vernon said. He then started speaking about his work. He worked at an office selling vacuum cleaners and he was a junior executive. This meant he mainly spoke to customers and did some billing and administrative work. He also implemented the marketing strategies the executives had thought up. It bored Petunia, but she did not show it and smiled as she sat up a little straighter. She swallowed. She did not care for her sister or Potter or their adventures. Hadn't they always made it so clear that she would never fit in? After all, she was only a muggle. No, she cared for Vernon and the drill company he wanted to set up and being normal, because that was all she was and all she would ever be.

During the date, Vernon noticed nothing of the internal turmoil within Petunia even though she felt near crying. Vernon had ordered food for them decisively. Petunia had been too late to react to it. Maybe she had been thinking too much. At least that was what her parents always said. Now she was stuck with some expensive-looking lobster. She did not dare say anything about it, as she decided it would be too ungrateful. Vernon talked a lot about himself, as Petunia's mind kept wandering. Sometimes he'd ask something like "Don't you agree, Pet?" and then she'd drift back to the conversation and faithfully nod, clearly pleasing him and he'd go on about whatever he'd been talking. He did not really ask her things about herself. She then started worrying he'd find her weird and silent and- She was probably a lousy date and she should say something interesting. "You know, Vernon," Petunia says softly, "I was thinking of taking up ballet and piano again and-" Petunia felt herself smile a little. She had been thinking about it. When she was seventeen she had felt too scared to apply to the academy for the arts. It was a stupid idea anyways, like they'd want her. Suddenly, she remembered Dumbledore's letter. She felt herself blush deeply as she remembered his kind reply. It had been too kind, almost depreciating. Dripping with piting for the muggle who would never belong, never be special and never be precious. She felt near crying.

"Pet, Pet, Pet.." Vernon was shaking his head with mocking disbelieve. "You know that when I have my own company you don't have to work and you can take care of our son and cook, right?" She winces, surely he did not mean it as condescending as it sounded, right?

Petunia ignored his common. "Vernon, I want to."

Vernon laughed as if she were making a joke. "Don't be silly, Pat." For a moment Vernon sounded like Snape, _that freak. The freak had hurt her. He had taken her sister from her. _Suddenly she could no longer ignore how miserable she felt, soon tears would fall. Vernon did not notice anything and again started talking about drills.

"I have to go," she blurted out as she ran out the restaurant, leaving a bewildered Vernon behind. As she ran through streets and then sagged down against a wall. Her head was pounding painfully as the first tears were rolling over her burning cheeks. Near her there was a motor biker that was talking to a redheaded man that was scratching the back of his head. They were talking about a motorcycle and muggles and she was not really listening to the strangers as she felt her whole world crumble around her.

They had not noticed her, but they did notice Vernon as he came jogging around the corner. He looked out of breath and kind of red-purple. "Pet," he said, breathing heavily from running after her. "What's wrong?"

Of course she should not have run away. It was not Vernon's fault she held such silly beliefs or that she had wanted to be special like Lily. Then she heard loud guffaws. It was the motor biker: he was very handsome as he winked at her. She felt her heart flutter, but managed to glare at him. Surely, he winked at every person that could sort of qualify as a women. "I hope you are talking to that stray cat," he said, "And not to that lady, because that is not a term of endearment. It is a term of offence." He then turned around to the redheaded man, who looked fascinated at the two muggels. "Right? I mean I do not know much about muggles-" Petunia's eyes widened. Was this man a wizard? Had she heard it correctly? Muggle, that was a word she'd never forget being called. "But they sure do make nice motorcycles. We could learn something from that! Anyways muggles don't call each other that, right?" He lovingly stroked the motorcycle, as he looked at the redheaded man for an answer. He apparently did not seem to know either as he questioningly looked at her and she felt her entire face heat.

"No, of course not," She screamed heatedly at the two wizards. "Vernon Dursley, you are a prat!" Petunia felt angry. She was angry at Vernon, who she had almost forgiven if the motor biker had not guffawed. She felt angry at the two wizards. She felt angry for being called Pet, or Patty, or Petunia, or worse: muggle.

"But Pet-" Vernon tried.

"No," she declared, "Leave me alone."

Vernon then glared. "You weren't very pretty anyways.."

Petunia felt crushed. There was no way she could have known that he would have taken her to his mother's house after their date had things gone a little differently, where he'd propose to her on one knee. Or that he had asked her father's permission last weekend. The two wizards were eyeing her with pity. "He was just saying that because he was hurt," the biker said. "I mean look at him. He was probably just saying what he was scared of hearing." The biker then winced. "Not that- I mean, you went out with him and-"

"It's okay," Petunia cuts off. "So you called me a muggle?"

The biker looked caught for a second, but then winked at her. "Slang for incredibly beautiful."

Petunia blushed. She had not wanted to. "Don't try that on me," she tried to say as sternly as she could. "I know what it means, my sister is muggleborn. And you know what?" She know felt herself grow angry again for every time she had ever been called that. "You just keep waving your wand like an idiot thinking you are the king of the world, when I can light a room up just as easily by turning the light switch!"

The redheaded man looked curiously. "How interesting, what's a light switch?"

The biker snorts. "Excuse me for my new friend, Arthur Weasley. He-"

Petunia glares. This felt good, she had never before screamed or let it out how she felt. "I am not less because I am muggle, so don't use that humiliating term on me, I can manage just fine without your frogspawn between the basil and chicken spices." She then stuck her nose up. "Out of my way," she ordered, feeling more thrilled than she had ever felt.

The biker then looked offended. "I don't care you're a muggle. I am not like my family."

The redheaded man beamed at her. "I think it is great you are a muggle. Please, may I ask you what the purpose of a rubber duck is? I saw them and they are just fascinating-" He studied her curiously. Petunia was not sure if he was trying to pull one on her or humiliating her or he was actually Sirius. "Oh and what is a light switch?"

Petunia wanted to yell back harshly at him that she was not some animal in the zoo, but when she looked at him she was sure he had not been making fun of her and she slumped back. She felt utterly miserable. Something warm however had spread in her chest. Those wizards did not look down on her. They had honestly taken an interest. "It's a children's toy, for if they take a bath, and I could show you a light switch if you'd care to visit my home." She had not expected the redheaded wizard to excitedly agree and light up.

"That would be splendid," The redheaded wizard said, "Absolutely amazing- Of course you would be welcome to visit the Burrow as well, Molly loves having people over and you could meet our children- Oh, Arthur Weasley, just splendid to meet you."

"Petunia," she introduced herself, unwilling to say Evans and possibly reveal herself as Lily's sister. "I should go home. It is late."

The biker smiles largely. "I'll bring her home. "You aren't scared right?" Petunia huffed.

"I'll owl," Arthur said. Petunia then was pulled onto the motor bike. She wrapped her hands tightly around his waist as he took off into the air. Petunia had tried to imagine how it felt to ride on a motor bike, but never had she imagined to take off into the air. It was exhilarating. Her heartbeat had jumped into her throat and she almost had escaped a breathy scream.

The biker was howling loudly in laughter. "So where are we headed too?"

Petunia was shocked. "What if they see us? Don't- Don't you get in trouble?"

"Don't worry about it!" She was sure he winked again, even if she could not see his face. "I have some invisibility charms on the motorbike." It made sense to Petunia. She then felt in awe as she looked down at her neighbourhood and saw all the houses that now looked tiny. She smiled softly and then pointed out her house. She felt her heart almost drop down to her stomach as they quickly descended and landed on the ground. "I'll bring you home." He said decidedly as he offered her a hand. He pushed the doorbell and left with a wink as her suprised father watched the boy leave and climb his motorbike.

"Well, that's just different from Vernon," he blurted out. Petunia shyly looked at her father. "Good difference. So it did not work out with Vernon I guess?" Her father beamed as he looked at her ring-less hand, while she nodded. Her father had never really liked Vernon at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Petunia feels intensely nervous. Maybe it was her imagination playing tricks with her? Could there have been a wizard that found her life actually exciting? Or he would turn up just to laugh at her and stuck his nose high up in the air?

Her mother Rose strokes her hair as she walks by Petunia and sits next to her in the kitchen. "You are acting all nervous, honey. Who is that visitor of yours?" Petunia groans. "Oh come on, you've been pacing, is it a boy? Is it the one that brought you home last week? The guy with the motor cycle?"

It was in fact a boy, but her nervousness came from him being a wizard. She shook her head. "Mum, he's just-" She stopped. She had been horrible to her sister for years and could hardly admit that a wizard was visiting her. That she wanted to be his friend. That he was nice. How could she call her own sister a freak and allow a wizard into their home? Her mother had always tried to get them to get along, but she'd just felt so angry. "Mum, I just- I've got a job in administrative work, that was the grown-up choice, wasn't it?"

Petunia looked imploringly at her mother. "Whatever do you mean, honey?" She looked a bit thrown back by her daughter's sudden gloomy appearance.

"I just- well.." Petunia looked out of the kitchen window into their green, tiny garden. She felt her face heat up and regretted bringing it up. It was stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Why did she even want to bring it up? It had nothing to do with the conversation topic. Idiot. Her mother was now studying her interestedly, but said nothing, waiting for her to finish her sentence. "Administration is just kind of.. boring and.. you know piano." Petunia is mumbling. How could she feel so passionate about something, when the words only left as small whispers? It was as if she was reduced to a silly child.

Rose's face lights up in understanding. "The academy of music?" Her face softens. "Oh honey, I would be so happy for you to do something you like.. you know your father and I have always loved it when you played, but you suddenly flatly refused it! I always thought I should have pushed you a little bit more to keep playing."

"I've been playing," Petunia mumbles. It is true, she had been playing frequently, but always when the house was abandoned.

"You have?" Rose smiles suprised.

Petunia shyly smiles back. "I have."

Rose gives Petunia a quick hug. "Why don't you try to get a job in that fancy restaurant you went with Vernon. I heard they were still looking for someone that plays piano. You should practice more if you'd want to audition for the conservatory." With her suprised smile her mother walked out the door. "Too bad that I offered to help Gabriella with the groceries. Do tell me about that visiting boy!" Petunia splutters as Rose is beaming.

Petunia is now in an empty house that is slowly filled with dread. Would he even show up? Why would some wizard even care about a stupid muggle? What if he would realise it half-way: that there was nothing excited about a muggle, it was just boring Petunia? Then the doorbell rung. Petunia's throat fell dry as she stood up. As she opened the door she looked into the eyes of a beaming Arthur Weasley. "Petunia, how good to see you. I am so glad you allowed me to visit."

All her worries immediately ceased as she laughed heartily. "Nice to see you too, Arthur. Come in, come in.." Arthur stepped in. He looked excited. "So umm, this is the elusive light switch you've just travelled all the way from ehh?"

"Devon," Arthur filled in.

"Devon?" Petunia squeeked. That was at least three hours by car. "You went all the way from there to have look at this light bulb?"

"Well," Arthur said. "You will go all the way as well just to enjoy my wife's cooking and meet my little troublemakers."

"Am I?" Petunia looked surprised.

Arthur smiled brightly. "Of course I'll apparate you."

"A- apparate," Petunia blurted out.

"Will only take a second and you're home," he explains. "So this light bulb.." Arthur looked excited. "How does it work?" Petunia presses the light switch. "Hmm.. but how will it light up? Does it take time?" He was studying the light switch thoroughly as Petunia watched him gobsmacked.

Petunia then tapped his shoulder and nodded to the light bulb. "It is on.." She waited for a moment. "And now it's off." She laughed at his surprised face. "And now on." Then she walked into the living room. "And now you will come in."


	3. Chapter 3

House/Team: Hufflepuff

Class Subject: Potions

Category: Drabble

Prompt(s): [Object] A pair of gloves

Words: 919

"Do you have them?" Arthur asked as Petunia was frantically searching her gloves.

"No," Petunia blurts out. She had looked in her pockets: no gloves. She had looked if they were in the dryer or on the heater: no gloves. She had looked if they were near her bike or the dinner table. It was not to be found. She had even searched underneath her bed.

"Maybe we should just go," Arthur said. "Molly is making us dinner."

"But-" Petunia says. "It is cold outside. My hands will freeze off."

Arthur rolls his eyes. "You'll be fine, we just need to walk a little so we can apparate."

"I just-" Petunia is again walking through the house. "They've got to be here somewhere!" She is glaring at every spot it should have been: on the heater to dry, in the dryer, on the luggage carrier of her bicycle, in her pockets..

"Just take mine," Arthur blurts out.

"But you'll get-" Petunia turns off.

Arthur pushes is gloves in her hand. "I will be fine."

Perplexed by his sudden decisiveness she puts on the offered gloves. They feel comfortingly soft and warm. Vernon would have never offered his gloves to her. He would have dragged her to a shop and bought the most expensive pair they'd sold. She found herself strangely warm and cozy by the gesture. They walk out of her house through a few alleys into the woods.

"Now I am going to apparate you," Arthur said. "Just grab my arm, it may feel a little bit unpleasant." Petunia felt incredibly out of her comfort zone, but she grabbed onto his arm, smiling nervously. If a week ago someone had told her a wizard would visit her and she'd talk amiable with him, she'd laugh at them. Lily showing off her rich, talented, wizard boyfriend had felt like a harsh slap in her face. Had she not always hung around with that Snape? It was easier when she did that, as it had been so much easier seeing wizards as vile and mean back then. She felt her entire stomach squeeze thoroughly and suddenly felt a tad dizzy. As she looked up she saw two small children run up to her. A second later she realised they were heading towards Arthur.

"Hello dear," she was then greeted by a kind woman that had bright, red hair just like her husband. "You look a bit dizzy, why don't you sit down?" Molly had a very kind, plump face. "Oh would you mind?" Molly nods to the tiny baby in her arms. Petunia shakes her head and carefully takes him over. Molly then turns to look at all the pots and pans and directs them all with a few flicks of her wand. Petunia feels amazed and lost at the same time. She smiles at the baby cooing at it. It was a cute baby. A bit later Molly takes over the baby again. "Thanks, dear, I hope you did not mind holding Percy."

"No," Petunia immediately says, "Not at all."

Molly smiles at the flimsy girl. "You must be good with children, Percy can be so fussy sometimes. Do you have any of your own? Arthur did not tell."

"What?" Petunia says suprised. "No." She then smiles shyly. "You know, maybe if I've found someone.." She hesitates. Maybe she should not have rejected Vernon. He had showed he cared, did he not? It was an expensive restaurant, but then she'd still been upset from Lily introducing Potter. She'd run away, went on a date with him and then he'd called her Pet. The hated name. Pet, Petunia, Patty, all those names were horrible. Then she met those two. The wizards. Sirius and Arthur. And then Arthur had visited. He had been so keen to see her. He was actually fascinated by her life. A wizard!

Molly smiles warmly. "You'll find someone, dear." Molly then starts flicking her wand again, putting the pots and pans in motion again. "By the way, I am so pleased that you showed Arthur your muggle house. Ever since I met him he has had this silly interest in muggles and he has been ever so excited to visit.." She then calls Arthur for dinner. He walks in dragging along one red-headed boy on his shoulder and the younger one dragging along the ground as it clenches his leg.

Arthur looks amused at her and is laughing softly. Petunia wants to snap at him "What?"

"Your still wearing my gloves," Arthur says. She quickly puts off her gloves and then looks unsure. "Come here," he says as he grabs them from her hands and throws them grinning through the room.

Petunia gasps softly. "You'll lose them!"

"Like you did?" Arthur asked laughing.

"Did you lose your gloves, dear," Molly butts in. Petunia nods. "I'll knit you some new ones." Petunia tries to assure her that it really is not necessary and that she's probably just left them somewhere around the house, but Molly is having none of it. Then Molly is offering her some more stew. Petunia has never felt this full as Arthur apparates her home. She smiles at him. "We should do this soon again."

Arthur nods excitedly. She feels amazed by it. She had only showed him how to turn on the lights, showed him the bathroom and they had played some muggle chess. Apparently, wizards played chess as well. He had been so amazed and intrigued by the lights and the bath and had kept talking about the rubber ducks that he'd seen.

She had never imagined a wizard could be so perplexed by her mundane world. She somehow felt different now.


	4. Chapter 4

Petunia had never imagined she would feel so free the moment she touched a piano key in front of a crowd. She had hid her playing for such a long time that everyone had assumed she had forgotten about it. She had gotten the job her mother had urged her to apply for and now she was playing almost every night. It made her feel more confident. She was playing something from Chopin. Petunia never really cared for what music she played exactly only who had written it. A tall men with grey hair was watching her with twinkling eyes. "My dear, you play terrific. Could I ask you to play the fifteenth of march?"

She had been curious and she had asked him why he'd want her to do that. He had told her about his wife and how they'd been married for fifty-four years and that she'd always loved classical music. Petunia had immediately agreed and now she was playing every classical piece of music her fingers knew. The elderly pair was dancing. A very handsome guy was leaning against the piano. "They look so sweet together," Petunia says softly.

The guy sighs. "You'd think that. They keep bugging me about dating some girl and if it is not getting time to settle down. They even wanted to set me up with you." He sounded annoyed.

"And what's wrong with that?" Petunia asks shrilly.

"Well, erm I mean," the guy mumbles. "You are not really my type."

Petunia sticks her nose up into the air. "You don't know me."

"So you think you are my type?" The boy is watching her amused.

Petunia feels annoyed. The boy was much too arrogant for her liking. "I'm everybody's type."

The boy now laughs loudly. "Okay, maybe you are not too bad." He then walks away leaving her behind confusedly as she keeps playing. Petunia eyes keep getting drawn to the dancing couple and without noticing Petunia starts smiling broadly. She had not noticed the boy had walked towards her again, till he drops down next to her. He has a bottle of whiskey in his hands. "Well, if you are my type of girl then you wouldn't say no to a little game. Or you answer, or you drink." His dark, twinkling eyes are daring her to say no.

"Whatever," she shrugs.

He smirks. "What's the last time you masturbated?" He laughs at her offended look. "Oh come on."

Petunia did not want to answer, so she took a swig. "Well than, what's the most humiliating thing a girl ever said to you?" She was feeling a little angry and heated. Even if there really was no winning, she was feeling competitive.

He laughed. "Wow, not even asking my name, that's harsh, Petunia." She blushed, liking the way he uttered her name: slow and flirty. "I am David, nice to meet you and if you want to know, girls are horrible creatures." His face was all smiles, showing he was not really offended. "I think the wording was something like: Tried to wash the dirt from your skin?" Petunia looks at him. David did have white patches on his dark skin. She thought it made him look handsome. She felt a bit embarrassed knowing that someone had told him that and probably hurt him. "Anyway, my turn..."

They played this little game the whole evening, till the elderly couple joined them. "I see you've met my grandson," Daniel, the elderly man, said. "He can be charming, can't he?" Petunia nodded shyly.

"Oooh, that boy can be a lot of trouble," Elise, his wife added.

David looked a little embarrassed. "Well, maybe I can better leave her alone," he said playfully.

Elise laughed. "Oh no," she said. "Please don't. Such a distinguished girl. It would be a shame if you missed out on your chance to go out with her." Petunia blushed. "You two have fun together. Daniel and I will head upstairs. I trust you will act like a gentleman, David?"

"Yes, grandma," David said ending with a loud sigh.

"You will.." Elise said.

David rolled his eyes at Petunia, who softly giggled. "I will bring her home safely and treat her respectfully."

Elise nods contently. "Good. Don't be fooled by all that flirting. We have taught David to be a real gentleman." She sounded proud of it.

As the couple went upstairs David smiled cheekily at her. "So what is the last time you masturbated?"

"Watch it," Petunia teased. "Or you're going to have to take me home immediately!"

David smiled and leaned into her. Petunia had never really kissed anyone else then Vernon. Vernon had first kissed her when he brought her home in an alley a few blocks from her house. He had cornered her into the wall and his fat body had pressed into hers. The tongue he had stuck into her mouth had felt invasive, but she had told herself that she just had to get used to it. Had she not disliked broccoli the first time she tasted it as well?

She could almost feel soft lips pressing against hers and then before they touched he moved away. She felt his breath against her ear. Then his lips touched. His low voice send goosebumps down her spine. "You are very distinguished indeed." He then moved away and stood up. He offered his hand as he smiled playfully. She took it. "I better take you home, god forbid my grandparents find out that I was not the perfect gentleman."

Petunia giggled. There was something playful and something serious in his voice. Petunia found her legs to be shaking a little. It was cold outside and the walk home felt too short. She felt reluctant to go inside and was smiling shyly into his brown eyes.

"Hey watch it," David said. "You're teasing a gentleman."

David then quickly stepped forward and cupped her face. Petunia closed her eyes, sure he would kiss her on her mouth. She felt her heartbeat quicken as she anticipated their mouths touching. She then felt his lips touch her face. "Sweet dreams, Petunia."

Petunia was blushing furiously as she went inside.


End file.
